


Nothing Else Compares

by ClawR (BeatriceEagle)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceEagle/pseuds/ClawR
Summary: Magic giveth, and magic taketh away.A fanvid set to 2Cellos and Lang Lang's cover of Coldplay's "Clocks."





	Nothing Else Compares




End file.
